


I still love you

by Yoshiaki



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles is so stupid, Erik is hurting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Charles dumps Erik all because of something stupid





	I still love you

**Author's Note:**

> i love Cherik therefore, i shall always look forward to reading and writing fics about them. I hope this piece is liked because it had me thinking so much about people out there who face a similar situation and i would like to say to them; Never let anyone tell you that you're not beautiful.
> 
> i do not own X-MEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I would be murdered in my sleep. i don't even make money out of this so please do not try and hack my account.
> 
> Also, please forgive me for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.

Charles loves Erik.

So much so that he forgave him even after he sided with the Apocalypse. He loves Erik so much so that he was always willing to forgive Erik for always choosing a side against him.  And he loves Erik so much so that he dumped him a week later after recovering from the Apocalypse's mental assault .

Erik was devastated.

So much so that he was nowhere to be found after Charles dumped him. Charles couldn't reach out to him telepathically because of course, Erik left with his helmet.

The reason Charles dumped Erik was because Charles was deeply ashamed of something that had just recently developed and if Erik found out about it, Charles was sure that Erik would've left him in a blink of an eye.

So here was Charles sitting in Cerebro, trying so hard to avoid finding Erik whilst he recruited more mutants. Was that really his life now?

After Jean and Erik rebuilt the mansion, was this Charles' life for real?

Not two days have gone by and Charles realised that he had made a mistake and that he loves Erik so much so, he could never picture a future without the metal kinetic. Erik was and always will be his weak spot; the very essence of Charles' success and failure all in one and that was a rare thing to come across.

Erik -- after being dumped -- had left immediately. He could be anywhere by now, probably torturing some poor human for being dumped by a telepathic because his anger knew no limits when Charles inflicts pain upon him. But that couldn't be true now could it?

How could Charles', such an honest mutant suddenly turn his back on what he believed and loved unconditionally?

But no matter how much Erik tried to make sense of it, he always came back to the conclusion that Charles always meant what he would say so life had to go on.

Charles on the other hand, spent the following week recruiting students and teaching his classes. He tried so hard to appear fine but that was something not even a genetics professor was capable of. The death of Alex also had a hand in his pain and if Erik were there with him, Charles would've have appreciated the company in bed at night to numb his pain.

At the end of the second week without Erik, Charles was an emotional wreck. How on earth did Erik's absence shatter him so? How could he allow his heart to absorb every detail of Erik's words when he silently pleaded Charles to stop pushing him away?

So with the advice and support of his young students; Jean, Scott, Kurt and Peter, Charles was ready to go to anywhere in the world to find Erik. He was in his room, looking for his jacket when a familiar mind brushed against his own followed by a knock on his door. He stood frozen a few inches from the door, unbelieving yet hoping that the person who stood on the other side was the one person who could undo him with a single gaze.

"Charles, schatz?"

Two words.

Those two words would bring down an empire in an instant and Charles yanked the door open.

"Erik!" he exclaimed and Erik smiled weakly, flinging himself at Charles yet still careful of Charles' wheelchair but still hugging him tightly. Charles was so stunned, his arms were hanging at his sides, dead. He could not believe it. Erik let him go and stepped back, reopening his mental connection and flooding Charles with all f his l _ovepainheartachemissedyousomuch_. Charles was so overwhelmed, he couldn't help but send out _sohappyloveyouholdmeneverletgo_ to the metal bender who responded with a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"Erik, Erik...," Charles blurted out in a rush, pulling Erik back into a hug, unsure if Erik was real or just a projection of his thoughts.

"Shhh it's okay schatz. I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere," Erik assured him, kneeling before  Charles and pulling him flush into another hug, his head resting on Charles' lap. Charles was speechless; here was the love of his life, shouldering Charles' pain and regret for something that was not even his fault. Charles felt awfully terrible and he quickly helped Erik to stand and looked into his eyes.

"Erik no please do not apologise, its was never your fault," he whispered, voice broken, tears gathering at the wells of his eyes. Erik kissed his eyes and that just broke Charles into a sob and he buried his face into Erik's chest, holding him tightly. Erik held him, his hand brushing Charles' bald head as though it were something he did everyday.

"I dumped you because I thought you would leave me first," Charles confessed and Erik pulled away a little to look at him, his arms circling around Charles' waist, slightly touching the backrest of the wheelchair. "What do you mean Charles, why would I leave you? I spent days without you and it feels worse than everything I had suffered in the past," Erik whispered in confusion and Charles sniffled -- leave it to Erik to say the most romantic things without meaning to.

"I thought you wouldn't love me because Apocalypse's plan to take over my body left me bald. I feel ugly and--" but he was cut off with a pair of lips on his own.

The kiss was mind-blowing, way better than the first one and Charles felt his heart threaten to burst as he projected _ohmygodiloveyoudontstopdontstop_ to Erik.

"Charles…" Erik whispered after breaking the kiss, "I still love you. No matter what I still love you. I have done the worse things in my past and you forgave so easily. I felt like a monster and you proved me wrong. Why would I find you ugly just because you lost your hair. I loved your hair yes but I love you even more. I don't care if doesn't grow back. You can't even walk but I still love you even after that, I'm still here Charles," he said and Charles sobbed into his arms.

"I'm sorry Erik, I'm sorry I doubted you. I love you too, please take me back," he begged and Erik kissed the middle of his bald head, whispering, "Of course I forgive you schatz, I will never leave you."

**FiN**

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh i just love these guys!!
> 
> And remember; if you're loved like Erik loves Charles then consider yourself blessed.
> 
> Criticism and kudos are welcome ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
